1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grave markers and more particularly pertains to a new grave marker for providing an economical alternative to conventional cremation markers, which could be employed for multiple burials. This invention is designed to provide a more affordable means of burying ashes of departed loved ones to eliminate the need for multiple burial posts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grave markers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,984 describes a tombstone with cells for interring urns. Another type of grave marker is U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,600 having a columbarium system for the storage of human remains that includes a plurality of similarly configured storage containers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,921 describes a burial marker and display box for the preservation of memorabilia and or ashes of an individual. U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,999 describes a grave marker protective structure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,212 describes a cremation and record burial system for burial of a deceased's remains and personal artifacts.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is designed to contain ashes of several family members and can support multiple identification plates which are changeable.